oifandomcom-20200213-history
Wow Retribution Paladin
(Posted by Spacebadger in the Oi Forums) Let me start this off by saying I did not write this. I have stolen bits and pieces from various sources that I feel really know their stuff. and I'll try and post only the most relevant stuff. Introduction "What does a Retribution Paladin bring to the raid? Why is he worth a spot?" - DPS. - Another Blessing slot. - Constant Judgement(s) on the main target. - A low-maintenance member (i.e., they heal themselves) - A back-up Lay on Hands for the MT. - 2% extra damage for four others. - Resistance Auras. "DPS? Ret Paladins don't do good DPS, though." Well, your typical Ret Paladin that's not sure how to work things will not, by any means, be good DPS. This guide is meant to help those Ret Paladins gear up properly, and show them how best to deal damage (and keep doing it) in a raid situation. Ret Paladins are also the class best affected by Windfury Totem, next to Arms Warriors, so pairing one up with a Shaman for this purpose (or simply for Grace of Air and other totems) is a good idea if you want to see exceptional results. A guide on Retribution gearing and effective DPS. Cool Talent Build http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=axZVhZEf0t0cuiIot This is the most PvE-oriented Retribution build you can have. Divine Strength: This makes every Strength point you have worth 2.2 AP, rather than just 2.0. It's a small upgrade looking at it that way, but geared correctly you should end up with something around 400 Strength (before the talent, and that's low-end), meaning this talent is increasing your base AP by (400 / 10)*(2) = 80 AP. Why not Divine Intellect?: You'll end up with enough Intellect, you don't need any more. Also, consider how much Intellect this would actually increase you by, when geared for Ret. This scales directly with your gear. Redoubt: You can get either this or Devotion Aura. The point is to go up and get Precision. Precision: This talent is worth the 8 points you're spending for it. 3% hit chance is about 46-48 Hit Benediction: Some people think, "well, I've already got Sanctified Judgement, what good is this doing me?" Let me show you in terms of Mana/5, spamming max-rank Seal of Command every 8 seconds (as you should be). We'll see how much it is over a five-minute period. Without Benediction (300) / 8 = 37.5 Judgements cast. Seal of Command costs 280 mana. (280)*(37.5) = 10,500 mana for all those casts. Divide by 2 for your Sanctified Judgement bonus, = 5250 mana. Now for Judgement mana. This will vary per Paladin (5% base mana), but let's use mine. (37.5)*(143) = ~5363, add the Seal cost for the total mana cost, = 5250+5363 = 10,613 mana. With Benediction Seal of Command costs 238 mana with it. (238)*(37.5) = 8925 mana. Divide by 2 for S.J., = ~4463 mana. Judgement costs 124 mana with it. (124)*(37.5) = 4650, + 4463 = 9,113 mana. (No Benediction) - (Benediction) = 10,613 - 9,113 = 1500 mana saved over 5 minutes. (1500) / (300 / 5) = 25 mana per five seconds. Improved Judgement: This is crucial damage over time because you should always be spamming your appropriate damage Judgement. Improved Seal of the Crusader: A small buff, but not a bad one. This adds (190*1.15) - 190 = ~29 spell damage. It should also be noted that this is multiplicative with the 15% bonus from the tier 4. Why not Vindication?: Doesn't work on bosses, doesn't have much effect on those it works on. The other talent choices are pretty easy to make, just refer to the spec listed. Cool Gear Setup In general, your gear should prioritize in the following manner: Strength/AP -> Crit Rating/Agility -> Hit Rating -> Everything Else Why? Some have said that spell damage is the way to go for Retribution, but this is inaccurate. It is impossible to gear up properly in this manner because pieces that are built for spell damage typically have no strength or crit, just spell crit. Because Seal of Command and Seal of Blood are both based off of melee crit, for both the Seal and Judgement, and because melee stats affect every attack you have aside from Judgement (whereas spell damage affects everything but white damage, the latter of which is much more frequent), it's clear that melee stats are the winner--math shouldn't be necessary here, but it's out there somewhere. The importance of hit chance, though, cannot be stressed enough, and it's arguably just as important as attacking behind your target. Every attack that you have, Judgement aside, has physical evasion mechanics. As such, you want to attack behind your target because they will be unable to block (which, when they do, means you can't crit on that attack), and they will be unable to parry. This leaves only dodges and misses remaining. Dodge you can do nothing about, but miss you can. A single miss can cause a significant loss in DPS because of your slow weapon speed, so be sure to get sufficient hit chance. Seals, Blessings, Judgements, and You Seals The Horde have it nice here because Seal of Blood is superior for DPS. This isn't to say, though, that Command would be bad for DPS, but it does leave the Alliance Retributers at a disadvantage. I'll spare some more math, and just say it's about 20% less damage than Blood overall. This previous calculation also takes into account the proper playstyle: pressing your Judgement and Crusader Strike buttons whenever they are up. Your Blessing and Judgement priority will need adjusting to this style of DPS, and that will be determined by the length of the fight. You should also have a macro that automatically re-casts your Seal once you Judge it, so that you don't lose a single swing where you could've had another SoComm/Blood attack. This is the macro: /cast Judgement /stopcasting /cast Seal of Command Blessings Your priority should be as follows: Salvation -> Might/Wisdom -> Kings -> Light Salvation is always first because, of course, you're producing a lot of threat. In a raid, Salvation should never, ever be off you. Might and Wisdom share a priority slot because this is determined by the fight length. In a case where you only have two Paladins present, yourself and another, you'll want to see how long a fight is before picking what your second Blessing is. A good rule of thumb here is, if the fight is significantly longer than five minutes, go with Wisdom. If it's at or slightly longer than five minutes, go with Might. Kings comes third here because the single crit typically provided by Kings is not worth the loss in attack power in comparison to Might. Might wins out for DPS in the end. Light is listed because you should have it if you can get it. It helps when you have to step back and bring yourself back up. Judgements This is a priority that you'll learn as you raid with Retribution, but the priority between Crusader/Light/Wisdom changes frequently. Usually it's between Crusader/Wisdom. Much like between BoMight/Wisdom, this is determined by the fight's length. In a long fight where you either don't have another Paladin or you may not be able to keep up another Paladin's Judgement all the time (Gruul is a good example, due to Shatter), JoWisdom is the superior option. With JoWisdom up, you may also be able to spam some Consecration every now and again, because the mana gain provided by this and BoWisdom combined should be positive even while you're spamming Crusader Strike/Judgement. FAQ Q: "My guild leader or raid leader is apprehensive to give Retribution a shot. He among others are convinced Retribution sucks in a raiding environment. What do I do?" A: The best thing you can do is ask for (or otherwise attempt to receive) a single chance, and when you get that single chance you prepare like crazy and give it hell. You may also be in a situation where you are needed as a healer, which is practically everyone's case. Just see if they can get another healer. Q: "What are good stats for entering Karazhan?" A: Something around 1300 AP and 23% crit, as well as the needed hit chance. You'll also want for your weapon, at the very, very least, an Oathkeeper. Q (Alliance): "Seal of Command isn't that great for spamming. It costs more mana and does less damage than Blood. Should I just keep up Rank 1 and swing?" A: If you do that, you won't keep up on damage. You'll have mana efficiency to damn near infinity, but you don't need it, because even spamming it with the right Blessing/Judgement priority you should have a positive mana gain. If you really start aching for mana, don't be afraid to pot. I bring a few stacks of Unstable Mana Pots to every raid, they're cheap to make and are more than enough. Q (Horde): "I'm still confused about Seal of Blood. My Seal of Righteousness even does more damage than this crap. How is it better than Command?" A: It can crit, and it crits for double. That makes up for the damage by leaps and bounds because of that extra damage, and it's helping you keep Vengeance up. On top of that, the Judgement is based on melee crit, not spell crit like Righteousness. It also has the same spell damage coefficient as JoCommand (43%), so it will always do more damage because its base is higher. Q: "How can I best utilize Avenging Wrath?" A: Use it early on when you're sure that using it and going all out will not pull aggro. The idea is that if you use it early, you'll be able to use it again later. You should be able to, in any (raid) boss encounter, use Avenging Wrath at least twice. Q: "How much % hit do I need to be maxed out against a boss? I can't seem to find a straight answer." A: I can't either, tell you the truth. I slipped what I thought was the answer in there somewhere, which I believe is 5.6%. According to Gregthegreat, though, it's 8.6% for special abilities (Seals and Crusader Strike) and 5.6% for white hits. GEAR CHOICES Crafted (BoP) :Furious Gizmatic Goggles: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32461 Quests (Blue) :Overlord's Helm of Second Sight: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31105 (recommended) 5-mans (Normal) :Hope Bearer Helm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27408 5-mans (Heroic) :Doomplate Warhelm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28225 :Irondrake Faceguard: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27455 :Ruby Helm of the Just: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27505 PvP :Grand Marshal's Scaled Helm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28711 :High Warlord's Scaled Helm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28863 :Exorcist's Scaled Helm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28761 Arena :Gladiator's Scaled Helm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27881 :Merciless Gladiator's Scaled Helm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32041 Karazhan :Justicar Crown: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29073 :Steelspine Faceguard: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28671 (mail) Gruul's Lair :Maulgar's Warhelm: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28801 (mail) :Necklace of Trophies: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31275 :Choker of Repentance: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31321 Reputation :Haramad's Bargain: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29119 (The Consortium - Exalted) Quests (Blue) :Natasha's Pack Collar: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31694 (more PvP-oriented) :Natasha's Choker: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31695 (more PvE-oriented) :Insignia of the Mag'hari Hero: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28168 (long quest chain) :Chain of Glowing Tendrils: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29815 :Choker of Bloodied Feathers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31727 :Earthen Mark of Razing: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25562 :Talon Lord's Collar: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29335 5-mans (Normal) :Pendant of Battle-Lust: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24385 5-mans (Heroic) :Choker of Vile Intent: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29381 (25 Badges of Justice) :Mithril Chain of Heroism: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28745 :Traitor's Noose: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27546 :Blood Guard's Necklace of Ferocity: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30710 :Bone Chain Necklace: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27779 :Jagged Bark Pendant: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28343 PvP :Pendant of Triumph: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28244 Karazhan :Worgen Claw Necklace: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28509 :Saberclaw Talisman: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28674 :Mithril Chain of Heroism: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28745 Quests (Blue) :Jade Warrior Pauldrons: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25715 :Eagle Crested Pauldrons: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25967 :Warchief's Mantle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29316 5-mans (Normal) :Pauldrons of the Crimson Flight: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28207 (might be Heroic?) :Truth Bearer Shoulderguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24457 5-mans (Heroic) :Spaulders of Slaughter: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30705 :Pauldrons of Swift Retribution: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27844 :Doomplate Shoulderguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27771 PvP :High Warlord's Scaled Shoulders: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28865 :Grand Marshal's Scaled Shoulders: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28713 Arena :Gladiator's Scaled Shoulders: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27883 :Merciless Gladiator's Scaled Shoulders: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32043 Gruul's Lair :Justicar Shoulderplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=2907 Crafted :Vengeance Wrap: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24259 (recommended) Reputation :Skyguard's Drape: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32539 (Sha'tari Skyguard - Revered) Shroud of Frenzy: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31143 Cloak of the Craft: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31255 Quests (Blue :Delicate Green Poncho: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28032 :Nomad's Woven Cloak: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28031 :Dark Cloak of the Marsh: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25540 :Perfectly Balanced Cape: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25712 5-mans (Normal) :Cloak of Impulsiveness: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27423 :Cloak of the Inciter: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27892 :Cloak of Malice: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27519 (Heroic?) 5-mans (Heroic) :Blood Knight War Cloak: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29382 (25 Badges of Justice) :Netherfury Cape: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28371 :Capacitus' Cloak of Calibration: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28249 (Normal?) :Auchenai Death Shroud: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27878 PvP :Sergeant's Heavy Cloak: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28380 Karazhan :Royal Cloak of Arathi Kings: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28529 :Drape of the Dark Reavers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28672 :Farstrider Wildercloak: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28764 Bind-on-Equip Chestguard of Exile: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31320 Breastplate of Blade Turning: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31136 (more tank-oriented) Chestguard of Illumination: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31152 (more shockadin-oriented) Crafted (BoP) Heavy Earthforged Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30074 (well-rounded, but more tank-oriented) Breastplate of Kings, etc.: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28483 Crafted (BoE) Ragesteel Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23522 Quests (Green) Torn-heart Family Tunic: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30959 Andrethan's Masterwork: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29789 Scavenged Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30270 (more tank-oriented) Murkblood Avenger's Chestpiece: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25569 QR 9863 Warrior Chest: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25573 Redeemer's Plate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31765 Segmented Breastplate (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25781 Refuge Armor: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27716 Fire Scarred Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29935 Protectorate Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29944 Quests (Blue) Chestplate of A'dal: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30258 Leonine Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31549 (long quest chain, but designed for Ret) Blackened Chestpiece: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31548 (from the same quest chain, much better for DPS) Nether Protector's Chest (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31686 (actually green, but might as well be blue--very well rounded) Soul Saver's Chest Plate (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31459 (equivalent to the above, these were clearly designed for Ret) The Exarch's Protector: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29337 Battlemaster's Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31720 Breastplate of Retribution: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25701 Fleshripper's Bladed Chestplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28054 Gilded Crimson Chestplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28055 (more shockadin-oriented) 5-mans (Normal) Breastplate of the Bold: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28205 (Heroic?) Doomplate Chestguard: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28403 Durotan's Battle Harness: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27427 Unscarred Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24363 Light-Touched Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24021 5-mans (Heroic) Crimsonforge Breastplate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27906 Breastplate of Righteous Fury: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28337 PvP High Warlord's Scaled Chestpiece: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28861 Grand Marshal's Scaled Chestpiece: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28709 Arena :Gladiator's Scaled Chestpiece: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27879 :Merciless Gladiator's Scaled Chestpiece: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32\ BRACERS Bind-on-Equip :Bracers of Recklessness: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31284 Crafted (BoE) :Black Felsteel Bracers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23537 (highly recommended, mats are easy) 5-mans (Normal) :Bands of Syth: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27918 (Heroic?) :Nexus-Bracers of Vigor: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25956 5-mans (Heroic) :Bracers of Just Rewards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27447 (more shockadin-oriented) :Amber Bands of the Aggressor: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29463 (more tank-oriented) PvP :General's Scaled Bracers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28646 :Marshal's Scaled Bracers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28999 :Veteran's Scaled Bracers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32819 Gruul's Lair :Bladespire Warbands: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28795 GLOVES Bind-on-Equip :Gauntlets of the Skullsplitter: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31180 Crafted (BoE) Steelgrip Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23533 Adamantite Plate Gloves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23508 Ragesteel Gloves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23520 Quests (Blue) Gauntlets of the Vanquisher: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30375 The Hands of Fate: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30967 (more shockadin-oriented) 5-mans (Normal) Gauntlets of Cruel Intention: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28324 (Heroic?) Gauntlets of the Bold: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27475 (more tank-oriented, but still well-rounded) Faith Bearer's Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25942 5-mans (Heroic) Doomplate Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27497 PvP High Warlord's Scaled Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28862 Grand Marshal's Scaled Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28710 Arena Gladiator's Scaled Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27880 Merciless Gladiator's Scaled Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32040 Karazhan Justicar Gauntlets: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29072 bBELT/b Bind-on-Equip Girdle of Siege: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31151 Quests (Green) Engraved Cattleman's Buckle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29807 Goblin Girdle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31315 Belt of the Soul Saver (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31690 (well-rounded) Last Year's "In" Belt (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31445 Ogre Beater's Belt (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31480 Muscle Toning Belt (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31455 Bog Walker's Belt (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25602 Vindicator's Cinch (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25597 Fearless Girdle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25922 (more tank-oriented) Stalwart Girdle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31787 Quests (Blue) Borak's Belt of Bravery: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30962 5-mans (Normal) Studded Girdle of Virtue: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24458 Tenacious Defender: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24091 5-mans (Heroic) Lion's Heart Girdle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29238 Deathforge Girdle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27985 Girdle of Gallantry: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27755 (highly recommended) Rubium War-Girdle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28375 PvP Avenger's Waistguard: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27644 (not recommended) General's Scaled Belt: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28644 Marshal's Scaled Belt: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28998 Veteran's Scaled Belt: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32806 Magtheridon's Lair Girdle of the Endless Pit: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=2877 bLEGS/b Bind-on-Equip Legguards of the Shattered Hand: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31298 (recommended) Quests (Green) Runed Sketh'lon Legplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30960 Inkling's Leggings: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31519 Murkblood Avenger's Legplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25585 QR 9867 Warrior Legs: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25580 Sha'tari Vindicator's Legplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31794 Thunderforge Leggings (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25511 Magistrate's Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29945 Skyfire Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29936 Quests (Blue) Mag'hari Warlord's Legplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28175 Midrealm Leggings: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29980 (actually green, but worthy of blue... seriously, these kick ass) 5-mans (Normal) Legplates of the Bold: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27977 (more PvP-oriented) Ornate Leggings of the Venerated: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27893 Greaves of the Iron Guardian: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24456 Azureplate Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24364 5-mans (Heroic) Greaves of the Martyr: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30536 Midnight Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30538 (leather) Vanquisher's Legplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30533 Doomplate Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27870 Bloodlord Legplates: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27487 PvP High Warlord's Scaled Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28864 Grand Marshal's Scaled Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28712 Avenger's Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27654 Arena Gladiator's Scaled Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27882 Merciless Gladiator's Scaled Legguards: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32042 Gruul's Lair Justicar Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29074 bBOOTS/b Bind-on-Equip Boots of Zealotry: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31276 (great for starters) Boots of the Decimator: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31125 Reputation Vortex Walking Boots: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32648 (Ogri'la - Exalted) Quests (Green) Earthmender's Plated Boots: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30968 Kirin'Var Defender's Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29786 Boot's Boots: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30002 Clocktock's Jumpers (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31441 Boots of the Ancient-Killer (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31488 Explorer's Boots (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31432 Expedition Footgear: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27721 Muck-ridden Galoshes: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25561 Quests (Blue) Sha'tari Wrought Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28176 Golden Cenarion Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28069 5-mans (Normal) Obsidan Clodstompers: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28318 (Heroic?) Ornate Boots of the Sanctified: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27884 Uther's Ceremonial Warboots: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27420 5-mans (Heroic) Bloodsworn Warboots: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27788 PvP General's Scaled Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28645 Marshal's Scaled Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29000 Veteran's Scaled Greaves: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32794 Karazhan Ironstriders of Urgency: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28608 bRINGS/b Bind-on-Equip Truestrike Ring: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31326 Pathfinder's Band: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31277 Reputation A'dal's Command: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29177 (The Sha'tar - Exalted) Lightwarden's Band: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29128 (The Aldor - Revered) World Boss Ring of Reciprocity: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30738 Crafted (BoE) Fel Iron Blood Ring: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24074 Quests (Green) Leafbeard Ring: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31527 Warmaul Slayer's Band: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25779 Blessed Signet Ring: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31820 Heirloom Signet of Valor: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31729 Nexus Stalker's Band: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25926 Kokorek's Signet: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25963 Felblood Band (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25499 Amaan's Signet (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25485 Warden's Ring of Precision: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27733 Quests (Blue) Violet Signet, etc.: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29280 Acrobat's Mark of the Sha'tar: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31380 Aggressor's Mark of the Sha'tar: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31381 Kaylaan's Signet: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30860 Conqueror's Band (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25811 Naliko's Revenge (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25804 Overseer's Signet: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30365 Spellsword's Mark of the Redemption: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31076 (recommended) Band of Anguish: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30973 Ogre Slayer's Band: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25775 5-mans (Normal) Ring of the Exarchs: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27413 Ravenclaw Band: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27925 Ring of Umbral Doom: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28323 (Heroic?) 5-mans (Heroic) Ring of Arathi Warlords: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29379 (25 Badges of Justice) Weathered Band of the Swamplord: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27762 Ring of the Shadow Deeps: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27761 Resounding Ring of Glory: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27904 Band of Ursol: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27740 Averinn's Ring of Slaying: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27453 Reaver's Ring: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27460 PvP Band of the Exorcist: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28553 (50 Spirit Shards) Band of Triumph: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28246 Karazhan Mithril Band of the Unscarred: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28730 Garona's Signet Ring: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28649 Ring of a Thousand Marks: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28757 b TRINKETS/b Reputation Skyguard Silver Cross: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32770 (Sha'tari Skyguard - Exalted) Crystalforged Trinket: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32654 (Ogri'la - Revered) Ashtongue Talisman of Zeal: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32489 (Ashtongue Deathsworn - Exalted) Darkmoon Cards Darkmoon Card: Crusade: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31856 Darkmoon Card: Wrath: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31857 Crafted (BoP) Figurine - Felsteel Boar: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24124 Figurine - Nightseye Panther: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24128 Quests (Green) Core of Ar'kelos: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29776 Ancient Draenei War Talisman: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31617 Ogre Mauler's Badge (Horde): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25628 Uniting Charm (Alliance): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25633 Terokkar Tablet of Precision: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25937 Quests (Blue) Bladefist's Breadth: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28041 (recommended) PvP Mark of Vindication: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27927 (recommended, 30 Marks of Thrallmar/Honor Hold, bought in Zangarmarsh) 5-mans (Normal) Abacus of Violent Odds: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28288 Hourglass of the Unraveller: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28034 Fetish of the Fallen: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27416 5-mans (Heroic) Bloodlust Brooch: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29383 (41 Badges of Justice) Gruul's Lair Dragonspine Trophy: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28830 bWEAPONS/b Crafted (BoP) Stoneforged Claymore: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30086 Skyforged Greataxe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30088 Great Earthforged Hammer: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30093 Thunder, etc.: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28440 (recommended, especially for PvP, or for Alliance PvE) Lunar Crescent, etc.: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28434 Lionheart Blade, etc.: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28428 (recommended, especially for PvE) Crafted (BoE) Khorium Champion: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23541 (fast, not recommended for Alliance) Felsteel Reaper: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23543 Fel Hardened Maul: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23546 Reputation Trident of the Outcast Tribe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30830 (Lower City - Exalted) Hellscream's Will: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29137 (The Mag'har - Exalted) Arechron's Gift: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29138 (Kurenai - Exalted) Blackened Spear: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29167 (Thrallmar - Revered) Hellforged Halberd: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29166 (Honor Hold - Revered) World Boss Ethereum Nexus-Reaver: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30722 Bind-on-Equip The Hammer of Destiny: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31322 The Oathkeeper: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31299 (highly recommended for starters, this is the highest top-end blue in the game!) Crystalforged War Axe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31291 Blade of Misfortune: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31134 Quests (Blue) Terokk's Quill: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29329 Slayer's Axe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31010 (fast, not recommended) The Burning Crusader: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30009 Torn-heart Axe of Battle: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31062 (fast, not recommended) Honed Voidaxe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25762 Lantresor's Warblade: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25608 Hewing Axe of the Marsh: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25537 5-mans (Normal) Crow Wing Reaper: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27986 Greatsword of Forlorn Visions: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28367 (Heroic?) Plasma Rat's Hyper-Scythe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28253 (Heroic?) Sonic Spear: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27903 Warmaul of Infused Light: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28393 Firemaul of Destruction: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27524 Shaarde the Greater: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25944 Hatebringer: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24461 Warsong Howling Axe: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24394 Heart Fire Warhammer: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24094 Hellreaver: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24044 5-mans (Heroic) Quantum Blade: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29356 Endbringer: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27769 Axe of the Nexus Kings: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27829 Scepter of Sha'tar: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27840 Reaver of the Infinities: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28222 Arena Gladiator's Decapitator: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28298 Gladiator's Greatsword: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24550 Gladiator's Bonegrinder: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28299 Gladiator's Painsaw: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28300 Merciless Gladiator's Decapitator: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31966 Merciless Gladiator's Greatsword: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31984 Merciless Gladiator's Bonegrinder: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31959 Merciless Gladiator's Painsaw: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32025 Karazhan Gorehowl: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28773 (recommended) Legacy: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28587 Despair: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28573 .. 14) LIBRAMS Libram of Zeal: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27949 (good for sustained DPS using JotC) Libram of Righteous Power: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31033 Libram of the Eternal Rest: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27917 (if nothing else--nice for Consecration) Libram of Avengement: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27484 (recommended, great for PvP and PvE) .. 15) GEMS Red Bold Living Ruby (+8 strength): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24027 Bold Ornate Ruby (+20 attack power): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28362 (PvP) Yellow Smooth Dawnstone (+8 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24048 Smooth Ornate Dawnstone (+10 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28119 (PvP) Meta Swift Windfire Diamond: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28556 (recommended--easy to acquire, costs 8 Spirit Shards) Swift Skyfire Diamond: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25894 (a more expensive and only slightly better alternative, only 4 AP higher) Enigmatic Skyfire Diamond: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25895 (more PvP-oriented, if you need the crit) Relentless Earthstorm Diamond: http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=39961 You shouldn't end up with many slots that aren't red or yellow, so put gems that fit according to whether they have crit+stam or strength+stam. You want your melee stats as pure as possible, though, so consider fitting blue slots with +8 strength or +8 crit, if you're willing to sacrifice the slot bonus. ... 16) ENCHANTS Helmet Glyph of the Outcast (17 strength, 16 intellect): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30846 Glyph of Ferocity (34 AP, 16 hit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29192 (note: choose the former if you have enough hit chance, the latter if you don't) Shoulders Inscription of Vengeance (Aldor - Honored, 26 AP): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28885 Inscription of the Blade (Scryers - Honored, 13 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28907 Greater Inscription of Vengeance (Aldor - Exalted, 30 AP/10 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28888 Greater Inscription of the Blade (Scryers - Exalted, 15 crit rating/20 AP): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28910 Back Enchant Cloak - Greater Agility (+12 agility): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=34004 Enchant Cloak - Subtlety (-2% threat caused): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=25084 Chest Enchant Chest - Exceptional Stats (+6 all stats): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27960 Bracer Enchant Bracer - Brawn (+12 strength): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27899 (note: better than +24 AP because of Divine Strength, making this 26.4 AP) Gloves Enchant Gloves - Major Strength (+15 strength): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33995 Legs Cobrahide Leg Armor (40 AP/10 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=35549 Nethercobra Leg Armor (50 AP/12 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=35554 Boots Enchant Boots - Dexterity (+12 agility): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27951 Ring (where applicable) Enchant Ring - Spellpower (+12 spell damage): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27924 (recommended) Enchant Ring - Stats (+4 all stats): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27927 Enchant Ring - Striking (+2 weapon damage): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27920 Weapon Enchant Weapon - Mongoose (chance to get 120 agi and increased haste): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27984 Enchant 2h Weapon - Agility (+35 agility): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27977 Enchant 2h Weapon - Savagery (+70 AP): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27971 ... 17) MISCELLANEOUS Food Roasted Clefthoof (+20 strength, +20 spirit): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27658 (recommended) Warp Burger (+20 agility, +20 spirit): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27659 Ravager Dog (+40 AP, +20 spirit): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33284 Elixirs Battle Elixir of Major Agility (+35 agility, +20 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=28553 (recommended) Elixir of the Mongoose (+25 agility, +28 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=17571 Fel Strength Elixir (+90 AP, -10 stam): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=38960 Elixir of Major Strength (+35 strength): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=28544 Onslaught Elixir (+60 AP): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33738 Elixir of Mastery (+15 all stats): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33741 Guardian Elixir of Major Mageblood (+16 mp5): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=28570 Elixir of Draenic Wisdom (+30int/+30spirit): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32067 Flasks ulFlask of Relentless Assault (+120 AP): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=28589 Flask of Mighty Restoration (+25 mana/5): http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=28588 (only if you really have mana trouble) Weapon Additions (note: these do not stack with any weapon totems) Adamantite Sharpening Stone (+12 weapon damage, +14 crit rating): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=23529 Superior Wizard Oil (+42 spell damage): http://www.wowhead.com/?item=22522 (the spell damage will do more DPS than the weapon damage in this case, but you forfeit the crit)